Matches
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: The House of Anubis teens pair together like groups, expect, one thing-it's couples. Who will get together with whom? You decide, you find out.
1. Town

**Okay, I started this at 11:00 at night because, as I lay in bed thinking, this idea came to me. And like most writers, I had to immediately write it down. I am now finishing at 3, so you better like it. ; P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

"Hey, Amber, have you ever liked someone who someone else admires?" Nina asked Amber, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yah," Amber replied, modeling herself in the mirror. "Who hasn't? Wait, why are you asking?" Amber turned to Nina, a sly smile on her face. "Wait, is this about Fabian?"

"What? No!" Nina said quickly, her check tinged with pink. "I just wanna know, that's all. You know, for future experiences?"

"Ah yes," Amber nodded her head. "Okay, the most recent one was when I was dating Mick, but Mara liked him. …Wait, what are we talking about again?"

Nina smiled. "Never mind, Amber," getting up, Nina stretched. "Hey, Amber, I'm going to town today. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah!" Amber jumped up, flying out of her seat. "Okay, here's a list; lip gloss, Chap Stick, blush, eyeliner, hair gel, nail polish-" Amber was cut off.

Amber, wait! First of all, isn't lip gloss and Chap Stick kinda the same thing?" Nina asked, putting up her hand for Amber to stop.

"Uh, no. Chap Stick chaps you lips, lip gloss glosses them," Amber said with a 'duh' look.

"And I should know that why…? Wait, don't even answer that question!" Nina quickly added when Amber opened her mouth to speak. "And, also, can you write this down? It's a lot for memory."

"Okay!" Amber smiled and skipped out of the room in search of a notebook.

Nina, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, stood up and followed Amber out the door. Coming down the stairs and into the common room, Nina could hear Amber listing the things and Alfie writing them down.

"…and lip gloss, pink lip gloss," Amber continued, counting with her fingers.

"Amber," Alfie sighed, "You already said that. Four times."

"Oh, yeah!" Amber stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, then regained her pace. "Write it down anyway."

Sighing and shaking her head, Nina settled on the couch on opened her book, Harry Potter.

"Hey, Nina," Nina looked up to see Fabian standing over her, a little nervous.

"Yeah?" Nina asked, just as timid.

"Well, I heard you were going to town, and…" Fabian paused, looked at the ground, then glanced up at her.

"And?" Nina asked, slightly amused.

"…And, I was wondering if I could go with you?" Fabian waited for her answer, nervously.

"Sure," Nina replied, setting her book down and looking up. "Of course. Once Amber's done, we'll be already to go," Nina smiled as Fabian sat down next to her.

Fabian smiled back.

"Oh, Romeo, oh arst though dear Romeo," Jerome cooed as he sat across from them, putting on a fake dreamy expression.

"Good one, man," Alfie raised his hand and he and Jerome high fived.

"Oh, hush," Nina sighed, turning back to her book. "You're doing it wrong, anyway."

"Oh, really?" Jerome raised his eyebrow. "And how am I supposed to do it, Juliet? Please show me with Romeo here," Jerome smirked, gesturing to Fabian.

Nina ignored him as she continued to read her book.

A few minutes later, she was interrupted by a light tapping on her shoulder.

"Yes?" she looked up to see Fabian standing there over her.

"Amber finally finished her list. We can go now," Fabian, almost hesitantly, held his hand out for Nina to help her get up.

Smiling gratefully, Nina took it and stood up, putting her book back in her bag.

"Okay," she said, brushing off. "Come on."

Leading Fabian to the door where Amber stood waiting, Nina noticed something about Amber's list.

It was _long_.

"Uh, Amber," Fabian said, speaking up. "How many things did you put on your list?"

"Not much," Amber said happily, handing the list to Nina. "Oh, and, here," she gave Nina a few pounds. "To buy the stuff," she explained. Then she handed the rest to Fabian.

"Thanks," holding the money tightly, Nina and Fabian walked out of the house, not forgetting to sign out.

"Where should we go first?" Nina asked Fabian as they both looked down at Amber's long list.

"I think we should head toward the Beauty Shop," Fabian replied. "Then we can head to the bakery for some sweets."

"Okay," Nina shoved the list into the bag. "Let's be off!"

Smiling, Fabian offered her his arm and the two happily trotted down the street.

**Well, there you go. Btw, this story is called Matches because of all the matches in the house. I don't know who should be with who, so I want you, the reviewer, to vote. Say what couples you want, if they like someone in another house, or if they should just stay single. **

**Don't forget to comment on my writing, too!**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	2. Anubis

**Since I got so many reviews, I decided to update today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

"This way," Nina looked away from the view of the little town, following Fabian as he led her along the streets.

"This place is beautiful," Nina breathed, looking at the structures and monuments.

"Eh, I've seen better," Fabian said looking straight at Nina, making her blush. "Come on. The shop's this way," turning away from her, Fabian led her to the east of the plaza. After a minute or two, the two stopped at a shop.

The shop was pink with a large sign saying, "Beta's Beauties" in pink, curly letters that twisted up and down.

Watching the loops Nina felt dizzy, and looking away, followed Fabian inside.

As soon as they were inside the shop, Fabian wandered away from Nina, going to ask the clerk about something. Wondering as to what he was up to, Nina pushed the idea away. She had other business to attend to.

Turning to face to racks, Nina stepped forward to examine the merchandise. Choosing three pink lip glosses and two nail polishes, Nina headed toward the other racks.

When she was finished she had a container of blush, some eyeliner, and a bottle of hair gel added to the mix.

Scanning the labels once more, she went to stand by the door and wait for Fabian. Watching the passing people on the street, she was surprised when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Come on, Nina, there's somewhere I wanna show you," Fabian pushed the door open for her, then quickly followed her out.

"Really? Where?" Nina asked, excited.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, wouldn't it?" Fabian smiled gently then laughed. "That sounded so cliché."

Nina shrugged, just enjoying the moment.

Unknowingly, Fabian had grabbed Nina's hand. Finally spotting the shop, Fabian pulled Nina over.

"'Flora's Flowers'? Fabian, why are we here?" Nina asked, confused.

Smiling, Fabian pulled Nina in. "Your surprise is waiting here," walking off, Fabian went to pick out something.

Smiling and shaking her head, Nina waited by the entrance. Finally spotting Fabian coming back, she noticed he was carrying a bouquet on blue lilies.

"Thanks, Fabian," Nina blushed as he handed her the flowers.

Fabian just smiled softly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Not sure where they were going now, the just wandered the streets until they spotted a pet shop.

"Look, Fabian!" Nina pointed to the window which held a black lab puppy. "Come on, let's go!"

Laughing at Nina's eagerness, Fabian followed her into the shop. "What are we looking at first?" he asked, but Nina was already standing in front of the puppy's cage.

Fabian, noticing her curiosity, went to talk to the cashier.

"How much for the puppy?" Fabian jutted his thumb it's way.

The man glanced at Fabian. "About thirty, thirty five," the man replied, putting in his mouth a stick of gum.

"Okay," Fabian dug into his wallet and pulled out forty five pounds. "Here's extra for the food, collar, leash, and bowl."

"Thanks," the man put the money in the slit, then walked around the counter towards the puppy.

"Where are you taking him?" Nina asked as Fabian walked over.

"He got bought," the man replied.

Nina widened her eyes.

The man, ignoring her, went behind her and grabbed the necessary items, then handed them to Fabian.

"Here, take good care of him." The man said as he gave him the objects.

Nina, mouth agape, could only watch as Fabian thanked the man and led her-and the puppy- out the door.

"Here you go," Fabian handed Nina the puppy as he put the collar on, and the leash.

"Fabian!" Nina smiled gratefully at him. "You shouldn't have."

"Oh, but I did," Fabian smiled. "Anyway, that doesn't matter. What does matter is giving this puppy a name."

"Hmm…" Nina thought about it for a moment. "Uh…what about…Anubis?"

The puppy barked with excitement as liked Nina's face.

"I take that as a yes!" Nina chuckled, putting the puppy- now named Anubis- down.

"Okay, where to next?" Nina asked as they started walking with the dog.

"How about the bakery for some sweets?" Fabian replied.

"Sure!" Nina smiled widely at the thought of how much he was spoiling her. First the flowers, then Anubis, and lastly pastries!

"No problem," Fabian said as If he guessed what she was thinking. "I like it this way."

Nodding, Nina could only smile as she followed Fabian with an eager Anubis trotting behind.

**There you go, another chapter! How do you like my idea of giving Nina a dog? And naming him Anubis? Yeah, it's kinda cliché, but whatevs. Also, since many of you have voted for different couples, (But all of you are for Fabina) I have figured out a way to put all the couples in, and when I say all of them, I mean ALL of them. PM me if you wanna know how I'm gonna do that.**

**Anyway, review!**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	3. Out

**Hello, people! Just in case you're wondering or you thought the puppy was too much for the story and such, Anubis (the puppy) is going to be a very important character the chapters coming up. Mind you, there still is some mystery!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

"Where are they?" Amber paced back and forth in front of the TV.

"Amber, relax, I'm sure they'll be back soon." Mara promised.

"Yeah, they're fine," Patricia reassured.

"_They're_ not what I'm worried about, it's my beauty supplies!" Amber sighed and flopped down onto the couch next to Alfie. "I don't know what I would do without them!"

"Wow, Amber, so considerate," Jerome sarcastically said, snatching an apple from a bowl in the kitchen.

"I know, right?" Amber replied.

Rolling his eyes, Jerome walked away.

Looking hesitant, Alfie put his arm on the part of the couch above Amber, but when she didn't react, he calmed.

"Hey, Babe," Mick said, standing up, "Can you help me with my biography assignment?"

"Sure," Mara finished the last problem of her math. "Let's go," standing up, Mara took his hand and he led her into his room.

Jerome, who had just come back to talk to Alfie, looked after them with jealousy and disgust. Turning around, he marched back into his room and slammed the door.

Patricia, who had looked after him, just shrugged at his behavior and went into her room herself. Turning on her iPod, she cranked on some music.

"So…I guess it's just you and me…" Alfie said, rubbing his hands together and looking at Amber.

"Yeah…" Amber stood up. "But now I have to go outside to see what is taking them so long. If they don't get back soon, I might just go out and buy them myself!" Turning towards the door, Amber started to walk until she was called back by Patricia.

"Hey, Amber," Patricia said, walking into the room. "I just got a text from Nina. It says they'll be here in a minute or two."

"Yay!" Amber clapped her hands together and squealed. "But wait." Amber stopped. "Why did she text _you _and not _me_? I _am_ her Best British Friend, you know."

"Yes, Amber, I-" Patricia but was cut off by her phone making a little 'beep'.

Looking down, Patricia read the text out loud. "_I did not send it to you Amber because I know you're probably already out the door waiting, and forgot your phone._"

"What? So not tr-…ue." Amber looked down at the little table in the common room to see her phone sitting there, as pink as ever. "Oh." Amber said embarrassed.

Patricia smirked, and Alfie, despite his best efforts, started to laugh.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Amber stomped over to Alfie, and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Alfie immediately jumped up and rubbed the back of his head. "That hurt!"

"I'm sure it did," Jerome stood smirking in the doorway, taking a bite of his apple.

"It did! Really!"

"What's going on in here?" Mick walked into the room, pulling Mara from behind.

"Yeah, we're trying to study!" Mara complained, looking at everything with a frown.

"Oh, Mara, I'm so sorry," Jerome apologized, his face immediately softening up.

"It wasn't his fault," Patricia jumped his defense. "It was ours…kinda. But mostly Amber."

"Oh," Mick's face softened a little, but some of it still remained stern. "Well, don't do it again, hear?"

Just as they were about to reply, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Amber jumped up immediately, running to the door. "Oh, I bet it's my beauty supplies!"

Amber's voice could be heard as she ran off, and a moment later she was squealing and ran back to the group.

"You're never going to believe what I saw with Nina and Fabian!" Amber squealed. "A puppy!"

"What? No," Mara shook her head. "They can't. Puppies cost, like, fifty pounds!"

"Yeah, but you'll never guess." Amber jumped up and down, pausing. "Fabian bought it for Nina! It's a little black Labrador."

All the house of Anubis residents widened their eyes, and those who were sitting quickly stood up to reach the door. But, Nina and Fabian beat them to it, coming into the room, Anubis in Nina's hands.

"So it is true!" Mick stood up and walked over, patting Anubis's head. "You did get one! And I suppose you bought it Fabian?" Mick said jokingly.

Fabian blushed, but didn't say anything.

"You did! And you didn't get us one?" Alfie whined and walked over, he too petting the small pooch's head.

"Yeah," Amber nodded. "So not cool."

"Aww, what's its name?" Patricia asked, walking over.

"His name's Anubis," Nina replied. And so only to Sibuna member could hear, she whispered, "And a new part of Sibuna."

"Ooo, he can be our team mascot!" Amber squealed.

Nina shot her a look of warning, but Mara cut in.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Mara stood up. "I'll go ask Victor if it's okay to have a house mascot."

In a minute Mara disappeared, Jerome and Mick looking worriedly after her. After a few minutes Mara came back, Victor following behind.

"So? Can he?" Amber asked hopefully.

"He cannot!" Victor's voice boomed around the room, causing everyone, even Anubis, to be quiet. Anubis also cowered and scooted closer to Nina as if he knew something was strange about Victor, and was scared of him.

"Get that lazy mutt out of here this instant!" Victor commanded.

"But-" Nina was cut off.

"I said no! Now put that dog down and take him out!"

For a moment all the kids in Anubis house watched what Nina was going to say. Surprisingly, she did none of what Victor said.

"No." Nina said, looking Victor in the eye. "He's my dog and I get to choose what I want to do with him."

Victor narrowed his eyes at her. "Did you not hear me clearly? I said-"

"We know what you said," Fabian cut in, taking the dog from Nina. "And the answer is no. Anubis stays with us."

Victor glowered at them. "If that dog is not out of here in three weeks, he goes to the dump." Turning and marching away, Victor left the teens standing.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Alfie cut in through the silence.

"We're going to keep him," Fabian said confidently. "If we can't keep him in the house, then so be it. WE can build him his own."

"Ooo, you mean a dog house?" Amber squealed.

"Yes, a dog house," Fabian replied. "We can all work together, starting tomorrow."

"Good idea, Fabian," Nina smiled and hugged him, taking Anubis and letting him down. "Thanks." Kissing Fabian on the cheek, Nina took Anubis and led him into the kitchen as it was time for dinner.

Standing there stunned, the other Anubis residents just smiled and followed Nina. Finally coming out of his shock, Fabian turned and walked after them, thinking only one thing.

What have I gotten us into?

**There you go. And in case you're wondering, as I stated above, (if none of you read it,) Anubis is going to be an important character. Also, did you see how I managed to fit in all your couples? Like, I put a little hint of MickxAmber, a little hint of PatriciaxJerome, some hints of Fabina, some of Jara, and some of MickxMara. Remember, I'm going to fit all the couples in this story, and, as I said before, PM me if you wanna know how.**

**~Dragonclaw11**


	4. Conversations

**Hey…sorry for the wait. And this chapter may seem boring, but it's actually pretty important. To find out what I mean, read below.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

"Hammer."

"Here."

"Screwdriver."

"Sure."

"Drill."

"Why not?"

Fabian was working on the right side of the dog-house with Nina helping him. Jerome was on the other side, working with Patricia. Alfie and Amber were doing the back, and Mick and Mara were doing the front. Their progress was moving kind of slow, just to make sure everything would be right for Anubis. Fabian had decided that the doghouse-with all the effort-would be finished on the Friday of the third-week, the day Anubis was to go "out".

At first they struggled with earning the right to build on the school's property, but when Mick, Fabian, Mara, and Amber threatened to drop out, the school changed its mind. The four who threatened payed greatly for the school, helping it have the things it did.

It was now Tuesday of the first week, and progress was going slow but surely. The finalized they would paint on some of the second week, and two of the third week.

"Fabian," Fabian looked up at Nina. "Thanks."

"You already said that!" Fabian laughed, "Twice."

"I know, but really thank you. You've been really kind to me." Scooping up Anubis in her hands, she added, "us."

"It's my job," Fabian said grinning, standing up and brushing the dirt off his jeans. "Helping Nina."

Nina laughed and stood up with him too. "Come on, let's get some lemonade for use and the others," Nina turned to the other residents and said, "We're going to go get some lemonade for everyone. Would you like some cookies, too?"

"Yes!" Mick jumped up, then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh, I mean yes. Trudy's cookies are to die for."

Mara smiled and laughed at him. "Always thinking of food, are you Mick?"

"What? You know they're good," Mick defended himself, and at this everyone laughed.

"Be back in a sec," Nina called as she and Fabian walked back into the house.

A minute later they were rummaging in the kitchen. "Now where's the lemonade…" Nina muttered, looking in the fridge.

"Uh, Nina," Fabian asked nervously.

"Yeah?" she looked up at him.

"Uh…I was wondering if-if-if you would like to go on a date with me!" Fabian rushed the last part, closing his eyes. He wasn't sure how she would answer, and he felt he asked it a little rushed and unexpected, which, in truth, it really was.

"Sure."

"What?" Fabian looked up surprised.

"You know what I said. I'd love to go on a date with you!" Nina laughed when she saw how excited he was. "Now, let's get this back to the others, shall we?" she said, picking up the tray of refreshments.

"We shall," Fabian chuckled as he opened the door.

* * *

"That was tiring!" Jerome exclaimed later when they were lounging in the common room, watching TV.

"Yeah, but it was worth it," Nina replied, rubbing Anubis around the neck.

"So true, so true," Jerome said as he took Anubis from Nina.

"Yeah, but I still would've liked it if I got my OWN puppy," Amber pouted as everyone laughed at her.

"Ambs, puppies cost a lot," Mick said in between laughs. "You really think after he spent a lot on Anubis he would get you a curly pink dog?"

"Well, it doesn't _have _to be pink…" Amber trailed off, lost in her dream land.

Mick just shook his head and leaned back, putting his arm around Mara.

Jerome, upon seeing this concept, glared at them angrily and put his arm around Patricia, who too was seated next to him.

"It is ten o' clock!" Victor's voice suddenly rang around the room as he marched in. "I want to hear a pin. Drop." For emphasis Victor took out his pin and glowered at the teens, making them scatter to their rooms, Anubis running behind.

"Filth," Victor said as he glared at Anubis and tried to kick him, but missed. "Disgusting filth…" he muttered all the way to his office.

* * *

"Nina, you awake?" Amber asked as she rolled over on her bed to face Nina's.

"Yeah," Nina's muffled voice came in reply. "What's up?"

"Well…" Amber trailed off, and then suddenly added on. "Well, you know how we have Anubis?"

Nina looked at her and sat up. "Yeah?"

Amber now had begun to sit up so she could see and talk to Nina better. "Well, what if we don't finish the dog house in time? What happens then?"

There was silence for a moment from the other side of the room, than, with a firm voice, Nina answered, "Nothing's going to happen, because we will finish in time," Nina said sternly, reaching across her bed to where Anubis was sleeping, (who by the way was now awake) and picked him up and started stroking up.

"Okay," Amber continued, "Also, what did you mean when you said he's a new part of Sibuna? The mystery's over, I thought," Amber asked, a little confused.

"Yeah, well, see, Sarah came to me in this vision, and told me it wasn't," Nina looked at her friend apologetically. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine," Amber replied, lying back down. "But I just wanna know…should we add Mara and Mick in this? They are our housemates, you know," Amber pointed out.

"Yeah…but I dunno. Let's see what happens, okay? Then we can think about adding them," lying back down, Nina closed her eyes, and, putting Anubis down, she fell asleep mumbling, "It's not over…it's not over…"

* * *

"Hey, mate? You still awake yet?" Mick asked Fabian whose back was to him.

"I am now," Fabian sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What is it?"

"Well, I've been thinking, but I don't know what to do…" Mick trailed off, looking up thoughtfully.

"You don't know what to do about what, Mick?" Fabian turned to his friend with a questioning look.

"Well, about Mara," he finally sighed. "See, I do like her, but she's kinda giving off this vibe. I think Jerome likes her, and she might like Jerome. And also, I…kinda think I might like Amber, and she might like me, even though she's sorta with Alfie…" Mick trailed off, looking at Fabian helplessly.

"I see your point," Fabian said thoughtfully. "But the only advice I can give you is to wait and see. Wait a while longer and see how you really feel, and how she does, too," Fabian replied.

"Yeah, but, what if I_ do_ wanna be with Amber, and she _does _wanna be with Jerome? What do I do then?"

Lying back down, Fabian sighed. "Well, I don't know any other way to tell you, but you might have to break up with her. You can't stay with her if you both want to be with other people," he pointed out.

"I know," Mick sighed. "Anyway, just forget about it. I'll think about what you said. Thanks, Fabian," Mick rolled over so his back was to Fabian.

"You're welcome, mate," Fabian replied, he too rolling over. "Good night."

"G'night."

* * *

"Mara?" Patricia called from where she was sleeping.

"Yes Patricia?" Mara's reply was muffled as her face was stuffed into her pillow.

"Do you think Jerome likes me?" at this Mar shot up, her pillow flying across the room to land on Patricia's bed. "Whoa," Patricia exclaimed, glancing at the pillow. "All I did was ask a simple question."

Mara sighed. "I know…" she trailed off. "Anyway, why would you think that?"

Patricia shrugged. "I dunno. But did you see today after we finished working on the doghouse, that he put his arm around me on the couch?"

"Yes," Mara answered stiffly. "But only after he saw Mick do that to me," she pointed out. "He could've just been jealous."

"Maybe, maybe not," Patricia replied, lying on her back and looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "But one thing for sure…he has a crush in this house. You or me."

"Yeah," Mara's voice trailed off into a soft whisper. "Me…"

"But what about Mick?" Patricia's voice interrupted Mara's thoughts. "Even if he does like you, you're dating Mick," Patricia looked at Mara expectantly, waiting for an answer. "And If you liked him," she added.

"Yeah, but, I think Mick still kinda likes Amber," Mara replied. "But she's with Alfie…I think."

"So? If he dumps you, (or you dump him,) you know Amber would break up with Alfie in a heartbeat, leaving you, leaving Jerome…" she trailed off.

"Patricia?" Mara's voice broke the silence. "You don't like Jerome, do you?"

"No," Patricia shook her head. "Of course not," she gave a smile, but it seemed a little forced. "Good night." Patricia suddenly said, rolling over so not to face Mara.

"Okay…good night…?" Mara said confused to Patricia's sudden abrupt halt in the conversation. Turning over, she felt the pillow she had thrown hit her in the back of her head.

"Thanks," Mara called over to Patricia, but there was no reply.

* * *

"Hey, Alfie, do you think Mara likes me, or Patricia?" Jerome said, turning to his friend curiously.

"Hey, Jerome, do you think Amber likes me, or Patricia?" Alfie whispered back, and amused smile on his face.

"Come on, Alfie, this is serious!" Jerome hissed to his friend. "I need an answer. Fast."

"Well," Alfie began, "I dunno if Patricia likes you, but you could've made her when you put your arm around her today," Alfie began. "That means, if Mara did like you, she would think you like Patricia…then she may not like you anymore. You could've just mad Patricia like you if she didn't already," Alfie pointed out.

Jerome groaned and put his pillow over his face. "Right, I forgot," he muttered. "Mara might not like me anymore…Hey, Alfie, what do you mean when you said 'or Patricia'?"

"Oh," Alfie smiled nervously. "Well, see, I was thinking…what if Mara and Mick broke up? Then Amber would go with Mick, and you might go with Mara…then Patricia and I are left out. So…"

"Ohhhh..." Jerome nodded, picking up his plan. "So you'll snag Patricia if you're the only ones left? Genius, genius…"

Alfie grinned. "I know."

"But, are you going to get together with her even if you two don't like each other?"

"What? How can she not like me? I have charm," Alfie said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, charm," Jerome chuckled. "Call it what you like. But, uh, do you like her?"

"Now? No, my heart's with Amber. I'm just saying, if everyone else splits, then it's our chance…"

"Mmm," Jerome replied. "But what if the couples end differently? What if it's me and Patricia? And Mick finds some other girl, like if Joy moves back? Then Mara will be left, and you'll get with her…" Jerome said, jealousy hinting his voice.

"Jerome, that won't happen," Alfie argued. "I was just thinking it in my head. Or, rather, Amber was." Alfie grinned.

"She told you that?" Jerome asked, surprised.

"Kinda. She said to me, she's sorry, but if Mick and Mara break up, she might go back with Mick. You're probably going with Mara, she said, and Fabian and Nina are practically a couple, so…she said that leaves us. She's pretty smart when you think about it," Alfie pointed out.

"Yeah…Amber is good with matchmaking…" Jerome mumbled, trailing off.

"But, she also said in the mean time while Mick and Mara _are_ still dating, I'm her 'Boo' and you're Patricia's," Alfie smirked as he saw Jerome redden. "And, as you said, she's pretty good with matchmaking…"

"Yeah, yeah," Jerome huffed and turned over. "Good night, Alfie," Jerome called to his friend.

"Good night…Jer-ome…" Alfie replied, but he already started snoozing off.

**I know this chapter was kinda boring, but I just wanted you to get a feel of, well, their feelings. I hope this gets you to understand a little more. I dropped more hints of each couple, now, too. Heh, and I know Fabian asking Nina out on a date was unexpected, but that's what was supposed to happen. You know what it was like for Nina, it coming out of the blue. In truth, if I made it Fabian's POV, you would've known a lot sooner. But I didn't do that, did I? ;P Anyway, review for a better chapter! Next chapter I hope to add mystery and romance. **

**~Dragonclaw11**


	5. Preparing

**Surprised to see me **_**finally **_**updating? Well, charn14 pushed me, so thank her. :P**

**And sorry if there are any spelling/grammar errors, I was in a rush to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

Nina sat at Amber's mirror as she tried to find something to do with her hair. Should she leave it down, or put it up? She decided to leave it down as it was and tried to find a comb from Amber's many.

"Hey, Nina!" Amber said happily, walking into the room and grabbing a magazine, "Whatcha doin'?"

Nina laughed as she pulled up a comb. "Going out."

"Ooo, where? With Fabian?" Amber leaned forward, her eyes wide and excited.

"Uh…" Nina finished doing her hair and turned to Amber. "Yeah." She finally sighed, putting on light hints of makeup. "But we're just going out…"

"On?" Amber raised her eyebrow.

"Um, just a date," Nina replied. "But it's nothing."

"OMG!" Amber squealed and dropped her magazine, running over to her friend. "Why-I can't believe-!"

Nina laughed. "Ambs, I didn't tell you because I knew you would overreact. I'd rather not deal with it, you know?" Nina replied as she pulled her brush through her hair.

"When did you decide this?"

"He asked me out on Tuesday, and we decided the date late evening on Wednesday."

"What time are you leaving? Come on, we have to get you ready!" Amber started squealing, running around the room. "Come on, Come on!"

"Whoa there, Amber. Fabian and I asked Trudy to lift curfew, and since it's Saturday, she agreed." Nina stood up and went to her closet to find the correct outfit.

"Sooooo? What time are you leaving, come on, Nins, tell me!" Amber whined and pouted, giving Nina 'Anubis Eyes'.

"We're leaving at eight thirty, come back and nine thirty. That okay with you?" Nina asked as she pulled out the correct outfit, putting it on her bed.

"No! First of all, who's going to watch Anubis?" Amber crossed her arms. "Mick and Mara have a dinner date in her room, Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie are watching a movie, and I am working on beauty products!"

Nina laughed again. "I guess Fabian and I can take him with us. What's the harm?" Nina said as she pulled her top on."

"Good. Second, it's 8:15! I need to do your make-up!" Amber grabbed Nina by the arm and dragged her over. "Oh, and did you take a shower? You need to take a shower!"

"Yes, Amber, I took a show like ten minutes ago. Please Amber, I can do it myself."

Amber stared at her for a second. "Fine. But call me if you need anything! I'll be downstairs."

"'Kay."

* * *

"Okay everyone, guess what." Amber asked as she ran into the common room.

"What? You got a new dress?" Patricia raised her eyebrow, but didn't seem to care.

"No, silly, Fabian and Nina are going on a date! Yay!" Amber started dancing while everyone (and Anubis) stared at her dumbstruck.

"Wow." Mick finally managed to shake his head. "So Fabian finally got it in him!"

Anubis barked in agreement.

"I agree with the dog," Jerome chuckled. "Now this is a surprise. Alfie, hand over the money."Alfie frowned but gave him ten pounds. Jerome smirked. "Thanks."

* * *

As Nina finished getting ready, there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked as she gave herself a once over in the mirror.

"Fabian!" he called back.

"Come in!"

Fabian entered and stared at her. She was wearing simple clothing, a wavy white camisole, a jean skirt, and a small denim jacket. To top it off she wore a light blue headband and blue flats.

"Ready?" she asked him as she walked up.

"Uh, yeah." He stuttered, adjusting his collar. Fabian was wearing a white button up and jeans, also wearing black dress shoes. "Let's go."

Putting his arm up, Nina took it and they walked out of the house, the Anubis puppy trailing behind.

**Like it? Next chapter won't be their date yet; it'll be all of the other House of Anubis residents and what happened while Nina and Fabian were on their date. Don't worry, I've come to a solution- I'll try to update this every Monday, my 'Stuck' story every Tuesday, and 'Let's Play a Game' on Wednesday. I guess I'll be updating tomorrow and today! **

**~Dragonclaw11**


End file.
